


sullivan... fucks!

by vampirepuppy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Hook-Up, M/M, Murder, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Scratching, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirepuppy/pseuds/vampirepuppy
Summary: Sullivan Lomeli spends his night looking for a quick fuck, and a quick meal.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 14





	sullivan... fucks!

Sullivan brushed a lock of hair behind his ear, arm hooked around the arm of a man who led him down the street. He smiled, looking up at the man who was unaware of the fate that was soon to come. The poor guy thought he was just going to get the best hookup of his life… And he was! But it was also going to be the last hookup for him once Sullivan killed him.  
The brunet giggled, leaning against the man as he began pressing kisses along his bicep and neck. This was a good catch tonight. He smelled so good it made Sullivan’s mouth water, and the man was huge. He could probably even overpower Sullivan… That made for a fun challenge. Just thinking about that hand of his wrapped around his throat, squeezing the life from him made Sullivan shiver.  
Sullivan gasped when he was pulled around a corner and slammed into the brick wall. It even took him a second to realize that the man was kissing him roughly, his hands groping all along his body. The vampire whimpered, kissing back just as desperately, not caring about the mess he made. He reached up to run his hands up the man’s shirt, feeling along his muscles and groping at his chest. “I can’t wait anymore.” The blond man breathed, lowering his head to start marking Sullivan’s neck. He reached up to run his fingers through his hair, grabbing a handful of it roughly.

“Please… I want you to fuck me.” Sullivan whispered, digging his nails into the man. Strong hands grabbed his shoulders, shoving him down onto his knees. He watched with anticipation as the man undid his belt then pulled his cock out. The sight of it made Sullivan’s stomach drop. Holy shit… He was huge. Even half hard like this, he was already so big.  
The brunet reached up and wrapped his fingers around the length, his eyes wide. He opened his mouth and leaned forward, dragging his tongue up and down the length. Sullivan groaned lowly, bringing his head up to wrap his lips around the tip of his cock. He ran his tongue around it then began to bob his head, gradually working his way further and further down the blond’s length.  
The man grabbed onto his long hair, his grip painfully tight as he started moving Sullivan’s head by the hair, picking the pace up and pushing deeper into his mouth until he was in the vampire’s throat. Sullivan gagged, grabbing onto his hips to try and ground himself while the man fucked his throat. He could hear him moaning, praising the vampire for how tight his throat was.  
Sullivan gagged again, coughing harshly when his cock pulled out enough to allow him to do so. He was glad he didn’t need air to live since he was barely given any chances to do so. The guy was far too eager… Which Sullivan couldn’t really complain about. Tears built up each time the blond held Sullivan’s head down to the base of his cock, keeping him trapped there with an iron grip. He lost count of how many times he was held there… Enough to make Sullivan’s face covered with tears and spit. 

Finally, the man let go of Sullivan, pulling his head from his cock. He coughed, hiccuping with sobs as he sat there, catching his breath and calming himself down from the rough treatment. Once he was collected again, Sullivan stood up, holding onto the blond to keep his knees from buckling. “Please fuck me.”  
The man grinned, chuckling lowly. “That wasn’t even half of what I can do. I’m not holding back on you.” He gave his cock a few pumps, shoving Sullivan back onto the wall, pinning him there with a hand between his shoulder blades.  
Sullivan whimpered, turning his head to watch the man closely. The way he was held made the bricks dig into his skin and scrape his hands… Hopefully this wasn’t ruining his clothes. The vampire was snapped from his thoughts at the feeling of his pants being tugged down, exposing his ass. “Fuck… Look at that cute ass.” The man snickered, grabbing a cheek to pull it back roughly. He pressed a thumb against his hole, teasing it then pulled his hand away. 

The vampire gasped and shuddered when the blond spit onto him, using it as some extra lube. Sullivan whimpered, his legs shaking as a finger slowly worked its way into him then began to pump in and out, curling up against the sensitive bundle of nerves that sent Sullivan moaning and crying out for more each time. A second finger was added after a moment, working to stretch Sullivan out and work him open.  
Sullivan pushed back against his fingers, biting down at his lower lip. “Fuck- Please… More.” He whined, squeezing his eyes shut. His request was met with a third finger being added and soon after, a fourth. The brunet’s mouth fell open as he rocked back onto his fingers, soft moans leaving him. “Oh god… Okay…”

He opened his eyes to look back at the man again, his eyebrows knitted together as he watched him pull his fingers out. The man gave his cock a few quick strokes again, spitting onto it then onto Sullivan again before lining himself up. The blond held onto a cheek, keeping it spread open as he pushed himself into Sullivan who cried out when he did. It took a few minutes for Sullivan to adjust and for the man to push completely into him, and by the time he was fully hilted, the pain from the stretch had subsided. Sullivan gave a nod, groaning as he slowly pulled out then pushed back in, his hips rolling at a slow and steady pace.  
The man gradually sped up, grabbing Sullivan’s hair again to pull at roughly, making his back arch. Sullivan moaned, reaching down to wrap his fingers around his cock, pumping it quickly along with the pace of the man that hammered into him. The vampire squeezed his eyes shut, moans picking up in volume as the man got rougher and rougher. He cried out with moans, his legs shaking from the constant feeling of his cock pressing against his prostate.  
A hand clamped around his mouth, muffling Sullivan’s noises. He kept stroking himself, still moaning loudly. Sullivan didn’t care if anyone heard… God, how could he not be quiet when a cock like this was rearranging his guts? Sullivan let go of his cock for a moment, reaching up to press it against his stomach. Fuck… He could feel his stomach bulge out each time the man slammed into him, his cock pushing through against it. Sullivan reached back down to take his cock, stroking it even more quickly than before.

It was so hard for his brain to keep up with how hard he was being fucked, and with how fast it all was. He didn’t even notice that he was crying over the sheer pleasure of it all. Sullivan sobbed when he came, his knees giving in on themselves. The man caught him and kept him held up by the hair, still pummeling the poor vampire’s ass.  
Sullivan couldn’t even make any noises at this point. His mouth just hung open, his eyes rolled back while he was fucked. He whimpered, feeling the blond’s hips falter a few times, his pace growing more quick and erratic. He was getting close. “Come in me… Please fill me.” Sullivan groaned, weakly pushing back against him.  
The vampire moaned as the man slammed into him, gripping his hips tightly to hold him there while he came. He could feel it fill him up, leaving him far too full. God, Sullivan wanted to feel like this forever. He groaned as the man rolled his hips, rocking up into him for a moment then pulled out, replacing his cock with the plug that Sullivan originally wore to trap the come inside of him. Sullivan reached up to hold onto the wall, stumbling as he picked himself back up.  
He pulled his pants up, sniffling while he watched the man from the corner of his eye. “Can you help carry me back to your place?” Sullivan asked softly, looking up at him. The man smiled and nodded, buckling his pants back up. He stepped forward and scooped Sullivan up, holding him to his chest.

Sullivan settled his head onto his shoulder, sniffling a few times. He stared at his neck, leaning forward to kiss it softly. He kissed it a few times, eyes falling shut before he finally plunged his fangs into the man’s neck. The blond cried out, tightening his grip around Sullivan to try to pry him off.  
The vampire held on the best he could, his grip slipping a little. He was still a little weak… But it was too late for the man. He moaned as he drank the man’s blood, shuddering at the taste of it. God… It tasted as good as it smelled. This was a good catch.  
The man hit at Sullivan, stumbling backwards and into the alleyway again then fell over. The brunet didn’t pull away until he was finished, smiling as he pulled away to look at him. He cupped his cheek, leaning down to kiss the man. “I’m not supposed to make any wards, but I couldn’t help it… You’re too good.” Sullivan grinned, flashing his pearly white fangs at the man whose eyes slowly dulled in color. “Come find me when you want to hook up again, yeah? I’ll be waiting.” Sullivan kissed him once more then stood up, stumbling a little. He looked over the blond’s body, nodding with approval then turned and left the alleyway, heading back home.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes and if i missed some tags or stuff... im bad at tagging


End file.
